Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2)
"Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2)" is the eleventh episode from season two of the superhero fantasy series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman, which is based upon a character created by William Moulton Marston, who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. It is the eleventh episode broadcast on CBS and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Alan Crosland and written by Stephen Kandel. It was produced by Charles B. Fitzsimons with Douglas S. Cramer as executive producer, John Gaynor as associate producer and Bruce Lansbury as supervising producer. It first aired on Wednesday, December 9th, 1977. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * * This episode is production code number: 166711. * This is the seventh episode of Wonder Woman directed by Alan Crosland. * This is the fifth episode of Wonder Woman written by Stephen Kandel. He wrotes both parts of "Mind Stealers from Outer Space". Kandel also wrote the season one prequel two-part episode, "Judgment from Outer Space", as well as the season two premiere, "The Return of Wonder Woman". * This episode serves as a sequel to the season one two-part episode, "Judgment from Outer Space". * In this episode, the role of Andros is now played by Dack Rambo whereas in "Judgment from Outer Space", he was played by Tim O'Connor. * This is the first episode of Wonder Woman with Tom Kratochvil as the voice of I.R.A.C.. * Actress Barbarao is credited as Barbara O. Jones in this episode. * Actor Allan Kolman is credited as Allan Migicovsky in this episode. * Actor Regis Cordic is credited as Rege Cordic in this episode. * This is the final work in the speculative fiction genre for actor Dack Rambo. * The actor portraying the Sardor is uncredited in this episode. It is possible that he was played by stunt coordinator Paul Baxley, who is the only male stunt performer credited in this episode. * Actress De De Young is credited as Dee Dee Young in this episode. * Actress Paula Crist is uncredited for her participation in this episode. She played one of the Skrill. * This is the second episode of Wonder Woman that Curt Lowens has appeared in. He also played General Ulrich in the season one episode, "The Feminum Mystique (Part 1)". * Actor Regis Cordic is also known as a respected voice actor, who has contributed his talents to dozens of notable animated projects ranging from the Super Friends to the Transformers. Fans might recall him as the voice of Apache Chief on Challenge of the Super Friends. * The end of the episode reveals that I.R.A.C. has deduced that Diana Prince is actually Wonder Woman. He addresses her as "Prince... ess". * The physical image of the Sardor bears a strong resemblance to the character of Darth Vader as first seen in the 1977 blockbuster film Star Wars. Both characters have metallic masks that completely enshroud their faces, black clothing, boots and capes. The Sardor even makes artificial respiration sounds from his mask, similar to those made by Darth Vader. Quotes * Johnny: Patience is not one of the Sardor's virtues. .... * Wonder Woman: This is what you've used, to lure him to me. Lets see, how you like it. .... * Wonder Woman: Deja vu. The last time we said goodbye was when? 1943. * Andros: Perhaps we should, eh, keep track of our hello's instead. See also External Links * * * * * * "Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2)" at the Wonder Woman Wiki References Category:1977/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified